


Did It Hurt?

by IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics (faraandmera)



Category: B.A.P
Genre: M/M, au with a hospital setting, doctor yongguk, i looked up pickup lines for this, it's probably the concussion, paramedic daehyun, patient youngjae, youngjae is worse at pickup lines than me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 13:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10309511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/IAmAshamedOfMyFanfics
Summary: “Oh, good. Uh… do you know CPR?”“I’m a paramedic.”“Fuck, right. Good, because you took my breath away.”“Hey you got that one right.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr version: http://iamashamedofmyfanfics.tumblr.com/post/158415858855/
> 
> written for a request.

Youngjae escapes falling down a rocky hill with a _slightly_  broken arm and likely a concussion. Daehyun is a pretty- handsome? Daehyun is an attractive paramedic who’s talking to Youngjae in order to keep him awake while they wait for his doctor.

“Did it hurt?” Daehyun looks surprised- it’s funny, Youngjae thinks- at Youngjae’s asking.

“What?”

“When you fell from… the sky? Place in the sky. Clouds? HEAVEN! Heaven.”

“Oh,” Daehyun says, laughing. “No. Did it hurt when you fell down that hill?”

“Yes, I’m in the hospital aren’t I?” Younjae pauses, before looking around to make sure he’s right. “Do you have grapes?”

“Grapes?”

“Dried grapes?”

“Raisins,” Daehyun confirms. Youngjae nods- before regretting it- and grins.

“How about a raisin?”

“You mean date?”

“You wanna go on a date?” Youngjae gasps.

“No that’s the pickup line.” At Youngjae’s defeated look, Daehyun shakes his head. “I mean I’m not saying no. Just, not right now. I’m working.”

“Oh, good. Uh… do you know CPR?”

“I’m a paramedic.”

“Fuck, right. Good, because you took my breath away.”

“Hey you got that one right.”

“Don’t mock me, I’m a patient.”

“Sorry.”

“Um… I’m running out of lines here.”

“You didn’t have many to start with.”

“You’re mean.” Youngjae pouts. “Is it hot in here? Or is it just me? You? which was I supposed to ask.”

“You, I think. Are you actually too warm?”

“No I’m okay. But my legs hurt a from running- no wait, you’re the one who’s legs hurt.” Daehyun can only raise an eyebrow at that. “From running through my head all night? You know?”

“It’s midday.”

“Listen man I’m trying, but I’m tired.”

“Don’t sleep.”

“I know, concussion, right?” Youngjae sighs, frowning. “Doctor?”

“I’ve been here a few minutes,” The doctor- whose name tag reads Yongguk- frowns at them both. Daehyun doesn’t seem at all perturbed, but Youngjae feels vaguely like Yongguk has done something rude. “Waiting for you to stop flirting.”

“I never stop.” Daehyun grins.

“My heart has been broken,” Youngjae mutters.

Youngjae escapes falling down a rocky hill with a broken arm and a concussion. Youngjae escapes the hospital with a cast, instructions to return, and a paramedics number.


End file.
